Trust and Good Judgement
by SomeoneALittleCrazy
Summary: This is Esme's POV of when Edward told his family about Bella. One-shot!


A/n: I got bored and I decided to write a one-shot to keep me entertained. Hope you like it! Visitor in the night will be updated soon!! I promise!!! I haven't had enough time to think up and write up a chapter… so I wrote this to entertain you until I can get it posted! Enjoy!!

Disclaimer: You want me to do what? Publicly announce that I don't own Twilight… and never will?

--

Esme's POV

I sat down on the couch to watch the news. It was just the normal stuff. Weather, sports, ect., nothing exiting. The kids were just getting home from school. Alice sat down beside me, absolutely beaming.

"What has you so happy?" I turned to her.

"Love" She said the word very sweetly and sighed. "Edward has something he's going to tell us in about ten seconds." I made a confused face and my body tensed, preparing me for bad news. Alice just smiled.

Right on cue, ten seconds later, Edward walked through the door. He looked nervous. He walked into the room. "I have something I want to tell you guys" he said. I turned off the TV. Emmet, Carlisle, Jasper, and Rosalie were immediately there. We vampires have an amazing sense of hearing.

"Go on" Carlisle said as the rest of the family sat down. Carlisle sat down beside me; wrapping his arm around my shoulders, and making me feel calm again. Edward walked to the front of the room.

"On the slight chance Alice hasn't told you yet," He began, shooting a quick, questioning glance at Alice.

She responded "No, I haven't told them yet, for your sake." She smiled.

"Good, you can help me fill them in" Edward smiled. "Okay, there's a girl in school, Bella Swan"

"The new girl?" Emmet blurted out. Edward nodded."Yup I saw her in the hall. Everyone's after her, I guess the guys haven't had a new girl in the class for…" Edward shot him the you-better-be-quiet look and Emmet closed his mouth before he could finish the sentence.

We all nodded. "And she's my… what's the word...Oh, singer. You know when one human's blood smells better to you than any other human's blood. Like her blood sings to me." Edward continued."Also, I can't hear her thoughts. It frustrates me. I've tried so hard to hear but it doesn't work. And…well…um" He paused.

"Are you going to tell them or do I have to?" Alice prodded. He gave her a pleading look. "Edward likes her. He's pretty sure she likes him back but he isn't sure because he can't read her thoughts. He wants to know what you think; If you approve or not. He's not sure what to do."

"Thank you, Alice" He smiled, relived.

I considered this for a moment. Edward looked at me first. "You have very good judgment, Edward. Trust it, I do." I said as he nodded.

Edward glanced at Carlisle. Carlisle nodded and said "I agree with Esme, you can make a decision for yourself". Edward nodded and looked at Alice.

Alice bounced in her seat, obviously exited. "Yay! My turn! Yes, you need to make this decision for yourself, only you know the best way to go on this one. This is so cute Edward! You've got a crush!" Edward smiled as Alice bounced up and gave him a hug. I smiled at them.

_Silly Alice_, _always excited._ I thought. Alice stood beside him as they went to the next person, Emmet. This would be interesting.

"You're right Alice! He does have a little crush! How sweet!" Emmet teased and laughed his usual booming laugh. "I'm just messing with you, Edward. See what happens with that little human girl. It could go somewhere…"Emmet wiggled his eyebrows up and down at Edward. Alice giggled and I choked back a laugh. Edward scowled at him.

"Jasper?" Jasper looked up; he was obviously interrupted from some deep thoughts.

"Well, you obviously care about her… but who am I to judge? I met Alice in a diner, I didn't even know who she was! And I immediately moved into her house. Do whatever you think is smart… just don't hurt her," Jasper said. Edward nodded and looked over to Rosalie. Rosalie looked, to say the least, disgusted.

"I think you should leave her alone. She should know what she's getting into. I mean one bad move and she can be broken in half! Or have venom in her system!" She was obviously very, very upset. Edward squeezed his eyes almost shut. Based on the look on his face, she said something insulting in her thoughts. She exploded "Whatever, Edward, do whatever you want! I really don't care. Just remember that she needs to know what she's getting into!" She dashed up the steps.

This kind of stuff makes her upset. Whether its TV or real life; she gets upset about humans in vampire's lives. I can understand. She had her humanity taken away from her rather quickly. She didn't have time to approve to becoming a vampire. She's just had to put up with it.

_My poor daughter,_ I thought. Emmet rushed after her. Emmet is the greatest thing that's happened to her in her immortal life. I'm glad she has him.

Edward walked over and sat next to Carlisle and I. "That went better than I thought it would." His expression was indifferent.

"I have to go work on some reports" Carlisle said as he gave me a kiss, I accepted it. He got up and went up to his study. Alice and Jasper said bye and walked to the garage. Alice was taking Jasper shopping. Poor Jasper, he would be there for hours.

"Is that all that's special about… Bella, isn't it? Just that she's your singer and you can't read her thoughts?" I asked. I turned towards him, smiling. I knew there ought to be something else. After ninety years, why fall for her, after ninety years of not being interested in humans or vampires? No matter how beautiful they were. There had to be something else…

"Well, first she's smart and then she's absolutely beautiful. But, she's not aware that she's beautiful."He paused, smiling. Then the smile dropped." I want to know what she's thinking, but I can't hear her thoughts like everyone else. She smells so good but I can't have her blood. I want it but I don't want it. I don't want to hurt her. I am confusing myself. I just want it to be simple but it never can be with a vampire!" He was getting frustrated with himself.

"You have such great self-control, Edward. You need to be careful around her. Don't forget that. Although, you have such good judgment, I am so proud of you. I think you need to know that. I've never seen you happier than when I had you tell me about her." I smiled. "You deserve this" I reminded him.

He nodded "I really need to stop avoiding her, don't I?"

"Yes, I'm glad you came and talked to us and told us what's going on. Then again, Alice would have told us anyways so it's not that big of a deal. But it was very noble to do it anyways."I smiled and turned to him. He was smiling at me.

"Thank you, mom." He said as he wrapped his arms around me.

"You're very welcome" I responded, still smiling.

A/n: So… what'd u think? Good, bad, I don't care if you hate it, review!!! Tell me!! I love my beta! Bite Me 23… you rock!  
Luv you, luv me!! Peace out!!


End file.
